


Platypus

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: British Comedian RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris rescues a platypus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platypus

**Author's Note:**

> This drouble is based on Chris sneaking the word 'platypus' into the episode of Have I Got News For You that he hosted (S40E04).

In the empty HIGNFY studio, Chris gingerly dragged out the box he had hidden under the desk, and watched the platypus tumble out of the flap he had made.

“You took your time,” it – or rather, Milton – spoke, somewhat disgruntled. His fur was all over the place, just like his hair.

“I mentioned platypus twice – once in English, once in French – you’ll be rescued soon,” Chris tried to reassure him. “It’s not my fault that Russell turned you into a platypus; you’re lucky I found you.” He could still recall the initial shock when he heard Milton cry for help, and the subsequent perplexing nature of the rescue.

“It might not make the cut,” Milton pointed out. Chris scooped him up in his arms and cuddled his hips and neck.

“It _will_ make the cut.” Secretly, Chris didn’t want Milton to change back just yet; now that he was touring, Milton had become his closest companion; he helped pass time away, albeit they were reduced to speaking only in his hotel room. He pressed his lips on the back of Milton’s head, one hand unconsciously resting on the animal’s belly. There was something warm about holding platypuses that would never work with humans, and he wanted to treasure the feeling just for a little longer.


End file.
